


Ange

by opelleam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opelleam/pseuds/opelleam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke, invité par Orochimaru pour parler affaire, se voit offrir pour la nuit les services d'Ange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ange

**Couple : pour une fois on change juste une chouille : Naru/Sasu.**

**Disclaimer et spoils : aucun spoil sinon je serais vraiment très curieuse de voir par quelle pirouette scénaristique ce cher Kishimoto réussirait à amener ces ninjas jusque là !!**

**Note : Et voilà ce qui arrive quand j'écris le vendredi soir et que j'oublie d'éteindre la télé après NCIS! UA et OOC, allez je fais la totale.**

* * *

Sasuke était silencieux dans la limousine qui l'emmenait de l'aéroport à son hôtel. A côté de lui, Kabuto respectait le silence de son hôte. Il savait que l'Uchiha n'était pas bavard et il avait reçu pour ordre de faire en sorte que l'héritier soit le plus confortable possible.

Sasuke ne voulait pas être là. Si son conseil d'administration ne l'y avait pas presque forcé, il aurait refusé tout de go, l'invitation de ce serpent d'Orochimaru. Il ne l'aimait pas, ne lui faisait pas confiance et pour lui une fusion entre l'Uchiha Corp et l'HebiCorp était tout bonnement inenvisageable.

Seulement, on ne peut pas rejeter une offre comme celle-ci sans y avoir au moins prêté l'oreille, pas dans ce milieu là. Pourtant, tous savaient que Sasuke travaillait toujours à l'instinct. Et quand bien même sur le papier, cette fusion présentait de nombreux avantages et des possibilités d'évolution et d'enrichissement conséquentes, quelque chose tout au fond de lui, criait à Sasuke de fuir cet homme malsain aux méthodes plus que douteuses.

Et peut-être justement parce qu'il était connu pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait même en utilisant des voies en dehors de la légalité, Sasuke se méfiait encore plus de lui. C'est ce qui l'avait convaincu de rencontrer Orochimaru le lendemain, pour jauger son adversaire.

L'homme d'affaire avait complètement organisé son arrivée, lui envoyant son secrétaire particulier pour le réceptionner à son arrivée à Oto. Et présentement, ils se dirigeaient vers l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville où la suite présidentielle avait été réservée pour l'héritier de la fortune des Uchiha.

Autant de choses qui au lieu d'impressionner ce dernier lui portaient déjà sur les nerfs. Orochimaru pensait-il vraiment pouvoir l'amadouer en étalant sa richesse de la sorte ? C'était mal, très mal le connaître.

Lorsque la limousine s'arrêta, un portier vint lui ouvrir la porte et Sasuke sortit, rapidement rejoint par Kabuto qui donna quelques ordres pour que les bagages du brun soient amenés à sa suite.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre Uchiha-san.

\- Hn.

Kabuto le précéda donc dans l'hôtel et le dirigea jusqu'à la suite. Le silence imposé par son hôte ne se troublant que de rares mots de politesse et cela uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Cela ne dérangeait pas Kabuto, il faisait ce qu'on lui avait demandé et gardait son air de mystère et d'obéissance en toutes circonstances. C'est ce qui lui avait permis de devenir l'homme de confiance d'Orochimaru.

Une fois dans la suite, Kabuto en fit le tour pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, quand bien même le personnel de l'hôtel avait du le faire deux ou trois fois avant leur arrivée. Tout était conforme à ses attentes et il rejoint Sasuke dans le salon. Ce dernier venait d'allumer son ordinateur et le son reconnaissable entre mille de Windows résonna dans le silence de la pièce.

\- La suite vous plait-elle?

\- Très bien.

Kabuto avait tout à fait conscience que l'Uchiha n'avait absolument pas regardé le luxe dans lequel Orochimaru l'avait installé. A peine était-il entré dans la suite qu'il avait tout de suite cherché où brancher son portable. Kabuto détestait ce genre de personnes, tellement habituées au luxe qu'elles ne le voyaient même plus. Mais il détestait encore plus ceux qui n'en avait jamais assez, qui tournait autour de son employeur pour obtenir plus d'argent, plus de pouvoir. Mais ceux-là étaient faciles à manipuler et amadouer.

Des personnes comme l'Uchiha, Kabuto n'avait eu que peu d'occasions d'en rencontrer et leur froideur et leur indifférence le mettaient mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il n'en laissait rien voir.

\- Vous trouverez ici le numéro pour le room service si vous avez faim ou besoin de quoique ce soit.

\- J'ai dîné dans l'avion, votre employeur y a veillé.

\- Je le sais.

Il se tut un moment, essayant de percer à jour le jeune homme, mais celui-ci s'était déjà mis au travail et ignorait consciemment ou non sa présence. Il n'en tirerait rien et ne pourrait rien apprendre de nouveau à son employeur. L'Uchiha était tel que le leur avait décrites les différentes enquêtes qu'ils avaient commanditées : froid, beau, distant et indéchiffrable.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

\- Non merci.

\- Bien, je me retire alors.

\- Hn.

Sasuke tourna la tête vers lui et d'un imperceptible mouvement de tête congédia l'homme.

\- Oh, j'allais oublier. Un peu plus tard, Orochimaru-sama vous a commandé la visite d'Ange.

\- Ange ?

\- Je pense que vous apprécierez cette personne, elle est à votre disposition pour la nuit et plus si vous le désirez, nous couvrirons les dépenses supplémentaires. Vous trouverez dans cette boite tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, reprit-il en désignant un coffret sur la table basse du salon.

Il le salua et sortit.

\- Merde !

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Déjà que le serpent tentait vainement de l'impressionner en lui envoyant son jet privé, en l'abreuvant de mets et de boissons de qualité, en le logeant dans une suite qui puait le luxe, voilà qu'il lui offrait en plus une call-girl.

Il soupira, ce voyage promettait d'être vraiment mais alors vraiment très désagréable. Bien sûr, il n'était pas choqué par le fait de payer pour du sexe. A dire vrai, en dépit de son physique plus qu'avantageux, il avait déjà plusieurs fois fait appel aux services de professionnels.

D'une parce que cela évitait toutes les complications engendrées par une liaison amoureuse ainsi que les risques de choisir un partenaire au hasard pour une nuit sans rien connaître de la personne. Combien d'hommes d'affaires s'étaient trouvés embrigadés dans des scandales à cause d'un coup d'un soir ?

Et puis, reconnaissons le, Sasuke avait autre chose à faire que de se chercher quelqu'un et au grand désespoir de son entourage, il travaillait souvent beaucoup trop pour ne serait-ce que se soucier de soulager les besoins de son corps. Alors, quand cela lui arrivait de le faire, autant que cela soit bien fait et avec un professionnel il était sûr d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Payer les gens permettait d'être bien servi et en toute discrétion. Deux qualités que Sasuke savait apprécier.

En effet, quand il payait pour du sexe, il n'achetait pas seulement le savoir faire mais aussi la tranquillité que conférait le fait d'avoir une personne qui sait exactement pourquoi elle est là : pas de discussions inutiles, pas de temps perdu. Et sa situation lui permettait de s'offrir des personnes cultivées si l'envie lui prenait d'avoir une conversation avec elles.

Cependant, il aimait choisir lui-même les personnes qu'il engageait et surtout, il doutait qu'Orochimaru ait eu connaissance de ses préférences sexuelles.

Il soupira à nouveau, il lui suffirait d'envoyer la fameuse Ange sur les roses.

Il se concentra sur son ordinateur et commença à répondre aux mails arrivés pendant son absence. Il se laissa absorber à tel point qu'il sursauta lorsqu'un léger toc retentit à la porte de la suite.

Il soupira.

\- Nous y voilà.

De son pas le plus nonchalant, il se dirigea vers celle-ci, prêt à congédier la jeune femme. Il pourrait ensuite se remettre au travail une heure ou deux, puis après une bonne douche, il irait se coucher.

C'était un très bon programme et il comptait s'y tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte.

Devant lui se tenait un superbe jeune homme ; presque aussi grand lui, un teint halé faisant ressortir son sourire éclatant, de magnifiques yeux bleus qui le regardaient presque surpris, le détaillant de la tête au pieds et des mèches blondes platines par endroit qui encadrait son visage. Sasuke se tut pendant un moment troublé par la beauté presque surnaturelle de son vis à vis, il portait très bien son nom.

Il le dévorait des yeux tandis tandis que l'autre le regardait en silence continuant à le détailler lui aussi.

\- Je suis surpris, finit par dire Sasuke. Quand Kabuto-san a parlé d'Ange, je m'attendais à UNE call-girl, je ne pensais pas qu'il m'enverrait un homme.

Le jeune homme le regarda presque choqué et Sasuke pris conscience que ses propos étaient sans doute déplacés.

\- Excusez-moi, vous préférez peut-être le terme d'accompagnateur.

Le jeune blond hocha la tête.

\- Entrez lui, proposa Sasuke se demandant quand même pourquoi il ne le renvoyait pas d'où il venait.

Pourtant, comme le superbe jeune homme entrait dans la suite et que Sasuke put tout à loisir contempler son corps particulièrement bien mis en valeur dans une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui moulait ses fesses, il sut très bien pourquoi.

Il rechignait à l'idée de coucher avec une personne envoyée par Orochimaru, mais passer à côté d'un tel partenaire paraissait tout à fait inconcevable. Il sentait déjà son corps réagir à la présence du blond qui attendait patiemment dans le salon.

De plus, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire l'amour et cette occasion-là …

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose? demanda Sasuke.

\- Avec plaisir.

La voix était grave, suave et excitante comme son propriétaire. Oui, Sasuke allait définitivement coucher avec ce bel éphèbe. Il trouverait toujours un moyen d'acheter son silence auprès d'Orochimaru.

\- Que voulez-vous boire ?

\- Ce que vous voulez, répondit le blond.

La lueur de désir dans son œil alluma encore un peu plus Sasuke qui se dirigea vers le mini-bar.

\- Avec ou sans alcool.

\- J'aurais dit sans, mais je peux vous accompagner sur quelque chose d'alcoolisé si vous le souhaitez.

Sasuke prit deux sodas, à dire vrai il ne buvait jamais et il n'avait pas besoin d'être plus excité qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il prit deux verres et les amena sur la petite table. Ange le rejoignit et lui prit des mains la première canette. Sasuke frissonna sous le contact.

\- Vous permettez ?

\- Hn.

Sasuke s'assit et contempla son futur amant. Il était vraiment parfait, exactement le type de physique qu'il aimait. Comment Orochimaru avait pu aussi bien choisir surprenait Sasuke au plus haut point. Celui-ci était toujours très discret sur sa vie personnelle, s'entourant de mille et une précautions pour ne laisser personne pénétrer de trop prés son intimité. Il y veillait particulièrement et Kakashi son secrétaire personnel encore plus. Et Sasuke savait qu'il faisait extrêmement bien son travail, il avait une confiance absolue en lui. Dès le lendemain, il devrait l'appeler pour lui parler de ce problème. Il en venait presque à regretter de lui avoir demandé de rester à Konoha pour ce voyage.

Mais pour l'heure, il allait profiter de son invité. Il prit le verre que lui tendait Ange et le regarda s'assoire délicatement à côté de lui son propre verre à la main.

\- Alors? demanda celui-ci après avoir bu une gorgée.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Que voulez-vous faire ?

\- Vous êtes direct.

Un sourire charmeur éclaira les lèvres du blond.

\- Je suis à votre disposition, je peux être moins direct si vous le souhaitez.

Il avança sa main jusqu'à celle de Sasuke qui reposait sur le canapé et la caressa doucement. L'Uchiha frissonna de plaisir mais Ange, qui ne pouvait avoir manqué ce nouveau frisson, agit comme si de rien n'était, en parfait professionnel.

Il but une nouvelle gorgée de son soda et reposa son verre, le blond l'imita. Sasuke s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé et fixa son partenaire. Celui-ci s'humidifia les lèvres et s'approcha doucement posant son genou droit sur le canapé et sa main gauche sur l'accoudoir à côté de Sasuke. Il approcha son visage pour le mettre au niveau du brun.

Sasuke le dévorait du regard mais ferma les yeux quand il s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Il sentit les lèvres brûlantes se poser sur les siennes avec douceur, il ouvrit la bouche dès qu'il sentit la langue du blond sur ses lèvres et le laissa pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Avec une effroyable agilité, celui-ci enroula sa langue autour de la sienne et commença à tourner doucement, aspirant par moments celle de Sasuke jusque dans sa bouche, la relâchant à d'autres pour explorer le palais, les dents du brun. Ange tourna un peu plus la tête sur le côté de façon à approfondir le baiser, à aucun moment ses mains ne bougèrent et pour le moment seules leurs bouches étaient en contact l'une avec l'autre.

Sasuke en voulait plus, il grogna mais ne tenta rien. Jamais il n'avait été embrassé de la sorte, le blond prenait le contrôle, puis le le lui laissait à un rythme effarant, le grisant complètement. Finalement, Ange se retira et le fixa, Sasuke pantelait.

\- Est-ce que cela vous convient pour le moment?

Le brun hocha la tête, incapable de parler et un petit sourire triomphant fit son apparition chez le blond.

\- Continuons-nous ?

\- Hn.

\- N'hésitez pas à m'arrêter si vous souhaitez quelque chose en particulier.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

Aussitôt, Ange amena ses mains sur la chemise de ce dernier et commença à en défaire les premiers boutons. Puis, il accrocha sa bouche dans le cou opalin et commença à lécher, mordre, embrasser tout en continuant à déshabiller l'Uchiha qui gémissait de plaisir. Il descendit ensuite sur le torse nouvellement déshabillé et entreprit de poursuivre son activité préalable.

Les mains de Sasuke vinrent se perdre dans les mèches blondes caressant les cheveux soyeux mais ne tentant toujours rien, laissant le blond aux commandes pour le moment.

Ange taquina les tétons déjà durs de désir du brun et descendit ainsi jusqu'à la ligne de poils sombres sous le nombril. Ses mains, qui jusque-là caressaient elles aussi le torse de Sasuke, s'attaquèrent à sa ceinture, la défaisant en douceur. Il releva la tête.

\- Tout va toujours bien ?

\- Hnnn.

\- Bien.

Les mains reprirent leur activité, déboutonnèrent le pantalon de Sasuke et en écartèrent légèrement les pans. Une d'elle caressa doucement l'érection du brun qui gémit tandis que le blond venait reprendre possession de sa bouche le faisant gémir un peu plus et bouger les hanches pour augmenter la friction de cette main sur son sexe. L'autre se laissa faire, lui permettant de se donner son propre plaisir.

Décidément, il était doué, très doué. C'était comme s'il savait d'ores et déjà que Sasuke aimait à la fois être pris en main et prendre en main. Le blond inter-changeait les rôles sans arrêt l'excitant comme jamais.

Il relâcha sa bouche et quitta le canapé pour se mettre à genoux devant l'Uchiha. Il passa ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier et commença à descendre le pantalon et le boxer. Sasuke se leva un peu pour permettre aux vêtements d'être descendus jusqu'à ses chevilles libérant ainsi son sexe.

Une des mains d'Ange le retrouva aussitôt et entreprit de le caresser doucement, d'abord quelques cercles sur le gland, puis un unique et long mouvement de va et vient. Ensuite, ce furent ses doigts qui passèrent sous la verge, le long de la veine, chatouillant presque la tendre peau.

Sasuke avait laissé sa tête reposer un peu plus contre le canapé, ses yeux suivant chaque mouvement de la main sur lui. Tout en savourant les caresses auxquelles le soumettait Ange, il releva la tête pour tomber dans les yeux azurs qui l'observaient, guettant ses réactions. Lorsqu'il vit que le brun le regardait, il lui fit un grand sourire et posa plus fermement sa main sur la verge tendue de désir. Sasuke gémit et se mordit légèrement la lèvre.

Aussitôt un doigt vint passer entre celles-ci libérant la chair des incisives.

\- Allons, allons, nous ne voulons pas que vous vous blessiez n'est-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux.

\- Est-ce ce que vous voulez Monsieur ?

\- Sasuke, appelez moi Sasuke, murmura t-il alors qu'un brusque mouvement sur sa hampe venait de le faire se contracter.

\- Bien Sasuke. Est-ce ce que vous voulez ?

Sasuke sourit. Ange était donc têtu.

\- Non.

\- Bien.

Le brun regarda le jeune homme reprendre ses mouvements et se concentrer de nouveau sur son sexe. Il laissa son regard dériver du bras au dos du blond sous la chemise duquel on devinait les mouvements de sa musculature. Il voulait voir ça.

\- Ange.

\- Oui.

\- Votre chemise, je souhaiterais que vous la posiez.

\- Bien sûr.

Le blond se recula et commença à la déboutonner doucement, langoureusement. Il ouvrait le tissu petit à petit laissant entrevoir un torse glabre et bronzé, une musculature saillante. Lorsque tous les boutons furent défaits, il fit glisser le coton le long de ses épaules et s'en libéra. Sasuke passa sa main sur le pectoraux et le ventre d'Ange savourant la douceur de sa peau. Il fut heureux de sentir l'autre frissonner sous sa caresse et gémir lorsqu'il pinça doucement un des deux tétons qui semblaient le tenter.

\- Est-ce mieux ainsi ?

\- Beaucoup mieux.

Ange sourit et reprit son activité mais cette fois-ci, il amena en plus de sa main, sa langue jusqu'au sexe de Sasuke et commença doucement à le lécher de-ci delà, passant de la verge aux bourses et inversement. Les doigts opalins vinrent de nouveau se perdre dans les cheveux blonds serrant un peu mais ne prenant pas le contrôle.

Après avoir joué de la sorte pendant quelques minutes, Ange finit par prendre le sexe en bouche et Sasuke laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. Il entama un rapide va et vient, déglutissant pour laisser la verge entrer entièrement en lui, tétant le gland lorsque seul celui-ci restait dans sa bouche. Les hanches de Sasuke bougeaient de leur propre volonté, il avait les yeux fermés et toutes sortes de bruits incongrues sortaient de sa bouche. C'était la meilleure fellation que l'on n'ait jamais pratiquée sur lui.

Oui, incontestablement rien de mieux qu'un professionnel pour ce genre de choses. Un coup de langue particulièrement agile lui arracha un nouveau cri de plaisir qui se prolongea en un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit un doigt venir caresser son intimité. Il se laissa un peu plus aller permettant ainsi à Ange d'approfondir la caresse. Rapidement, sa bouche et son doigt adoptèrent le même rythme et Sasuke sentit qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Ange le relâcha un instant laissant seule sa main continuer son mouvement.

\- Sasuke, voulez-vous que j'aille jusqu'au bout ou souhaitez-vous que je m'arrête maintenant ?

Intéressante question. Pensait-il être capable de rebander après avoir joui une première fois ? Il regarda le magnifique blond à ses pieds et il sut que oui, il n'aurait qu'à regarder ce corps et l'envie renaîtrait en lui en une fraction de seconde. Il allait répondre lorsque son corps se contracta violemment sans toutefois exploser. Le blond venait de frapper sa prostate. Cela acheva le débat interne de Sasuke.

\- Continue.

Le blond ne répondit rien mais reprit le sexe en bouche, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour amener Sasuke à sa jouissance. L'onde de plaisir qui grondait en lui depuis un moment ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Il explosa dans la cavité brûlante en laissant échapper un bruyant râle de plaisir. Il garda les yeux fermés un moment savourant les dernières vagues de son orgasme qui parcouraient son corps. Il sentit vaguement le doigt d'Ange quitter son intimité tandis qu'il libérait son sexe.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans ceux de l'homme à ses pieds. De sa main toujours emmêlée dans les cheveux blonds, il l'attira à lui pour un nouveau baiser langoureux dont il garda le contrôle. Il ne se lassait ni de son goût, ni de la façon dont sa langue s'enroulait autour de la sienne. Il le tira un peu plus à lui jusqu'à le forcer à se mettre assis sur ces genoux. Il laissa une de ses mains sur la tête blonde, l'orientant sur le côté pour approfondir le baiser, tandis que l'autre caressait le dos, le torse, les fesses du blond. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche lorsqu'il caressa l'érection qu'il sentait presser sur son ventre. Quand la sienne revint à la vie et seulement là, il libéra Ange de son étreinte.

Ce dernier déglutit visiblement troublé par l'échange précédent et cela emplit Sasuke de fierté.

\- Sasuke, murmura t-il, souhaitez-vous que nous continuions dans la chambre ?

\- Hn.

Ange se releva et tendit sa main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'attrapa et lui demanda de l'attendre dans la chambre pendant qu'il se défaisait de ses derniers vêtements.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je vous y attende ?

\- Hn ?

\- Nu ou habillé ?

Sasuke retint un nouveau gémissement.

\- Habillé, je veux te déshabiller moi-même.

\- Bien.

Il s'éloigna tandis que Sasuke défaisait ses chaussures, posait son pantalon, son boxer et sa chemise. Il se souvint des paroles de Kabuto et ouvrit le coffret dans lequel il prit une bouteille de lubrifiant et plusieurs préservatifs, autant être optimiste.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre, Ange était assis au bord du lit, pieds nus, il avait tamisé la lumière et allumé plusieurs bougies. Sasuke s'approcha, prit possession de sa bouche et lança sur le lit les préservatifs et le lubrifiant.

\- Lève-toi.

Ange obéit. Sasuke prit sa place et amena le blond entre ses jambes. Il caressa doucement le torse, déposa des baisers sur le ventre plat et musclé, lécha la peau, les tétons faisant frémir le jeune homme entre ses bras. Il continua jusqu'à ce que les frissons parcourent sans discontinuité la peau bronzée. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et rejetait sa tête en arrière se retenant aux épaules de Sasuke.

\- Tu as la peau sensible, remarqua celui-ci.

\- Huhum.

L'Uchiha sourit, il aimait que l'autre se laisse faire. Son appétit grandit et il s'attaqua presque férocement aux derniers vêtements du blond qu'il rejeta rapidement sur le côté se gorgeant du corps parfait de l'accompagnateur.

Il était encore plus beau que ce Sasuke avait pu deviner et ce sexe, tendu vers lui, lui faisait terriblement envie. Il ne prit pas le temps de titiller son partenaire et l'engouffra directement dans sa bouche. Ange cria son nom.

Beau et vocal, parfait pensa Sasuke.

Il continua son mouvement de va et vient.

\- Oh, mon Dieu, Sasuke … oh …

Celui-ci sourit. Oui, il était parfait, vraiment parfait.

IL continua ses caresses, ses mains se baladant sur les jambes et les fesses musclées du blond dont les hanches suivaient sa bouche. Il continua un moment sentant la poigne du blond se raffermir sur ses épaules.

\- Sasuke, l'interrompit Ange.

\- Oui.

\- Comment me voulez-vous ?

La voix du blond se voulait assurée mais Sasuke sentait qu'il n'était pas loin de venir.

Il se recula donc et réfléchit à la question. Bonne question d'ailleurs se dit Sasuke. Voulait-il prendre ou être pris ? Les deux options étaient très tentantes. D'un côté, il pouvait posséder ce corps magnifique, le faire trembler de plaisir, obtenir encore un peu plus de gémissements, peut-être même des cris puisqu'à priori Ange semblait être un amant très loquace. Oui, c'était très tentant.

Seulement, au vu de la fellation que le superbe blond lui avait offert un peu plus tôt, il semblait être particulièrement doué. S'il était aussi bon pour le reste qu'il l'avait été à ce moment là, cela promettait à Sasuke une jouissance sans nom.

Il ne passerait que cette nuit avec ce sublime jeune homme. Bien sûr, il aurait rarement l'occasion de posséder une incarnation presque aussi parfaite de ses fantasmes mais il aurait sans doute encore moins l'occasion d'être pris par un amant pareil.

Et qui sait, peut-être Sasuke serait-il encore d'attaque pour un troisième round.

Il reporta son attention sur le blond qui le fixait attendant son bon vouloir.

\- Tu me prends.

\- Bien.

Aussitôt dit, Ange allongea Sasuke qui se laissa faire et recula un peu sur le lit. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant et en mit une grosse noisette sur sa main. Puis, il se pencha pour embrasser Sasuke tandis que sa main allait continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé un peu plus tôt préparant le brun à sa venue.

Il s'y prit doucement, sachant exactement où viser pour obtenir les bruits les plus excitants de la part de Sasuke. Et il les obtint. Il continua jusqu'à ce que le brun soit de nouveau pantelant entre ses bras, gémissant, frémissant, s'empalant de lui-même sur les doigts tendus en lui, offrant son cou et son corps aux baisers dévorants de son tortionnaire.

Sasuke n'en pouvait plus, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de rapports sexuels et il avait besoin de plus, il en avait besoin maintenant.

\- Ange, murmura t-il dans un gémissement, maintenant.

Le blond vint mordiller son oreille.

\- Tout ce que vous voulez.

Sasuke gémit à ses mots, il allait le rendre fou.

Ange se redressa et attrapa un préservatif qu'il enfila rapidement. Il ajouta un peu de lubrifiant dessus pour adoucir encore un peu plus son arrivée.

Sasuke s'allongea et écarta légèrement les jambes pour laisser son amant prendre sa place. Il l'aida à placer son sexe à l'entrée de son corps et se détendit autant qu'il le put pour le laisser entrer. Comme toujours quand il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, la sensation était douloureuse mais il savait que bientôt la gêne serait remplacée par le plaisir.

Ange se recula doucement et se rengaina avec autant de douceur, Sasuke gémit de nouveau.

\- Tout va bien? demanda le blond.

\- Hn.

\- Alors, je continue.

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Ange reprit ses mouvements tout en douceur pour laisser à Sasuke le temps de s'habituer. Puis, quand celui-ci sembla être plus à l'aise, il accéléra légèrement sa cadence.

Pendant tout ce temps, il resta collé au corps de Sasuke qui caressait son dos, ses fesses, embrassait son cou, son épaule. Ange finit par poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis à vis, plongeant sa langue dans la bouche du brun, l'invitant à prendre le contrôle de leur baiser tandis qu'il gardait, lui, la main sur les mouvements de leurs corps.

Sasuke obéit et la sensation de dominer et d'être dominé en même temps eut raison de ses dernières inhibitions. Il se mit à bouger pour suivre son amant, l'aidant à toucher sa prostate à chaque coup de rein. Le plaisir commençait à brouiller complètement ses sens, le mettant à la merci de l'autre.

\- Oh mon dieu … oui … encore …plus fort ….

Un grognement lui répondit et il ouvrit grand les yeux. Son regard se perdit dans l'intensité des yeux azurs qui le dévoraient. Ce qu'il pu y lire à ce moment l'acheva définitivement. Il se mit à murmurait comme un fou.

\- Ange, ange, ange.

\- Naruto, appelle moi Naruto.

Sasuke grogna, ce n'était pas professionnel, jamais un accompagnateur ne devait donner son nom.

Pourtant, ça l'excitait encore plus, c'est comme si ce qu'ils faisaient était tellement bon que cela dépassait le cadre de la relation professionnelle qu'ils entretenaient pour les amener dans une sphère plus intime. Et c'était exactement ce que Sasuke ressentait en cet instant, aussi se mit-il à crier le prénom, le vrai prénom du blond.

\- Narrrutooo, Narrrrutoooo.

Il se laissait complètement aller au plaisir qui se répandait en lui, rehaussé par l'impression de ne pas seulement coucher avec le blond, mais vraiment de faire l'amour avec lui. L'autre semblait partager ce point de vue. Sasuke ne pouvait pas croire qu'il simulait son plaisir. Non, ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux bleus, c'était la même passion que celle qui l'animait maintenant.

Depuis un moment déjà, ils étaient passés à toute autre chose qu'une simple partie de jambes en l'air, Sasuke en était persuadé. Il reprit sa bouche et la dévasta avec la même passion que celle qui brûlait dans son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il allait éclater.

\- Fais moi jouir Naruto, ordonna t-il, fait moi jouir.

Celui-ci grogna, se redressa et plaça les jambes de Sasuke sur ses épaules le faisant crier un peu plus. Ses allées et venues devinrent erratiques, parfois rapides et brutales, parfois longues et lentes, il les alternaient sans aucune logique, empêchant son amant d'anticiper le moindre mouvement et le plaçant ainsi complètement à sa merci.

Les cris de plaisir de Sasuke emplirent la pièce.

\- Naruto, Narutooo .. ah … encore …. Encore…

\- Sasuke, grogna le blond.

Il attrapa le sexe du brun achevant ainsi le jeune héritier qui jouit violemment dans la main du blond, son corps se cambra et il agrippa les draps au point que les jointures de ses mains blanchirent sous la pression.

Dans un grognement roque, Naruto se libéra, soumettant le corps contracté de Sasuke à quelques dernières poussées violentes.

Il libéra les jambes du brun et s'effondra sur lui.

Le silence régna un long moment dans la pièce, entrecoupée par le seul bruit de leurs respirations saccadées au départ puis de plus en plus calmes. Le corps de Naruto était lourd sur le sien, mais pour une fois Sasuke qui d'ordinaire n'aimait pas le contact d'un corps moite après le sexe, appréciait ce poids qui l'enfonçait dans le matelas.

Il tourna la tête et constata que Naruto n'était là que depuis une heure environ. Il était à sa disposition pour la nuit avait dit Kabuto, très bien.

Le blond finit par se décoller et sortir de Sasuke, il ôta le préservatif usagé qu'il posa négligemment sur la table de chevet.

\- Douche? proposa Sasuke.

\- Avec plaisir.

Naruto se leva et lui tendit la main, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans la douche pour rejoindre Naruto, l'Uchiha entendit quelques coups à la porte.

\- Reste là, je reviens, murmura t-il.

Il prit un des peignoirs et s'en couvrit, laissant Naruto seul sous l'eau bouillante.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de Sasuke avant de passer sa tête sous l'eau. Il s'écoula peut-être encore cinq minutes et finalement le bruit de la porte de la salle de bain se fit entendre et l'Uchiha pénétra dans la pièce.

Celui-ci fixa le corps devant lui.

\- Ange, c'est bien ça? demanda Sasuke.

Le blondinet se contenta de hocher la tête, laissant l'eau couler sur son corps. Et cette vue suffit à raviver l'érection de Sasuke. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres choses à éclaircir.

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment il se fait que je vienne à l'instant de renvoyer une superbe jeune femme qui s'est présenté sous le nom d'Ange, envoyée par Orochimaru-san et qui s'est platement excusée pour son retard ?

Il vit très bien le blond se tendre un instant et interrompre ses mouvements. Puis, sa tête tourna légèrement dans sa direction, un œil apparu au milieu du rideau de cheveux blond : un œil taquin et plein de malice. Naruto continua à se retourner doucement pour finir par faire face à Sasuke, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

\- Oups !

Sa moue était craquante et Sasuke fit un pas involontaire en direction de la douche.

\- Comment expliquer ça? susurra t-il dans un sourire.

Sasuke ne pu se retenir de sourire à son tour malgré la colère.

\- Je ne suis pas Ange.

\- J'avais cru comprendre. Alors qui es-tu ?

\- Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil.

\- Ca ne m'aide pas. Tu es un membre du personnel de l'hôtel, un journaliste, qui ?

\- Pour être franc, je ne suis personne en particulier et certainement aucun des métiers que tu as cité.

\- Explique toi plus clairement.

\- Je suis un simple client de l'hôtel.

Sasuke ouvrit de grands yeux effarés.

\- Je me suis trompé de chambre. Je venais voir mes amis qui sont dans la suite nuptiale et je pensais que c'était ici. Quand tu as ouvert la porte, j'ai été surpris de tomber sur toi mais ..

Il se tut un instant.

\- … je me suis dit que tu étais sans doute le mec le plus canon que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Sasuke se sentit rougir.

\- Et puis après tu es parti sur cette histoire de call-girl et j'ai compris que tu me prenais pour ce fameux Ange et tu avais l'air plutôt content que je sois un homme, alors quand tu m'as proposé de rentrer, je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de ne pas te suivre.

\- Mais tu ne sais même pas qui je suis.

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke et caressa doucement sa joue.

\- C'était plutôt excitant en fait. Faire l'amour avec un étranger en se faisant passer pour un gigolo, je n'ai jamais et je ne ferais certainement plus jamais ça. C'est comme réaliser un fantasme et comme je te l'ai dit … je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de toi. Tu me pardonnes ?

Sasuke était complètement halluciné, mais lui-même c'était fait la même réflexion en voyant Naruto. Lui non plus ne pouvait pas passer à côté d'une beauté pareille, même pour une nuit.

\- J'aurais pu être le pire coup que la terre est portée.

Naruto sourit et ses yeux le dévoraient littéralement.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu sais quoi…

Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient presque collées à celle de Sasuke.

\- C'est loin, très très très loin d'être le cas.

Sasuke sourit et le laissa s'emparer de ses lèvres tout en réfléchissant autant qu'il le pouvait à la situation. Naruto n'était donc pas envoyé par Orochimaru, il faisait encore mieux l'amour qu'un professionnel, il n'avait pas froid aux yeux et il était prêt à remettre ça à priori. Que demandez de plus ?

Bien sûr, dès demain, il devrait appeler Kakashi pour faire mener une enquête complète sur son bel éphèbe. Et il fut surpris de constater qu'il espérait que cette histoire de chambre était vraie, qu'il espérait surtout ne rien apprendre de fâcheux qui pourrait entraver une possible suite à cette histoire. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Mais ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de craquer aussi facilement devant un homme. Il reporta son attention sur Naruto dont les yeux le fixaient maintenant qu'il avait relâché sa bouche et qu'il attendait sa décision.

Oui, Naruto était l'incarnation vivante de ce que Sasuke aimait chez un homme, alors oui, il espérait pouvoir user de ce corps et de cet être un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Il pénétra dans la douche et plaqua le blond contre le mur. Celui-ci laissa échapper un petit rire satisfait.

L'heure du troisième round venait de sonner.

* * *


End file.
